Lemon
by SluttyPiper
Summary: This is a series of one shots of Percy fucking different girls. If you have ideas i would love to hear them.


**This is my first story so I would love criticism. This is pretty much a series of Percy fucking different girls at different times in the series. This is RATED M for Adult Pornography. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY**

**(Calypso's Island: Battle of the Labyrinth)**

**(At this point, Percy has never seen a girl naked and has no idea what sex is)**

**Calypso's P.O.V**

It had been three days since he had landed on her island, and Calypso was already in love.

She sat in her chair and looked at his face. Why were the fates so cruel? How could she not love him, he was gorgeous.

When she dragged him out of the water onto the beach, the first thing she noticed is how muscular he was. He couldn't have been that old maybe 15 or 16, but he was built like a warrior, his whole body. She had trouble even sowing clothes for him since he was so big, and he was big in another way. She tried not to let her eyes wander, but they would still would work their way down and stop at his hips.

When she had taken measurements for his clothes she had accidently aroused him (well how else would she had made the clothes the right size? I mean seriously, she found him with burnt clothes, that she would've taken off of him) making him as hard as a rock. He was a good 6-7 inches (there aren't going to be 10-11 inch cocks. That's not even realistic. The average cock size is about 6 inches. It's pretty rare to even be 8 or more) and pretty thick. It took all Calypso's power to not fuck him then and there. What? She hadn't had sex in almost 1,000 years, and she was horny as fuck because of it.

Calypso shook her head, and looked to see if he had awoken. As she stared at his face she took in his features. His messy black hair, his long eye lashes, his nice dick. Wait what? Stupid hormones. She sighed. If Percy wasn't going to stay with her, then she would have as much of him as she could before he left.

Percy's P.O.V

(1 week later)

Percy loved it here.

Who wouldn't? I mean you didn't have to do any work, and you could walk around the island without being mauled by monsters. Food was made by magic servants, and he could explore the cave rooms and always find something new. There was also Calypso. Calypso was beautiful with her almond-brown eyes, her pouty lips, and her hair that always smelled like cinnamon. He felt free, and yet, there was something that he was supposed to do, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He hopped out of bed and put his clothes on and looked in the mirror. He wasn't as bad as when he had first came, but he was still unusually thin. He sighed. When he got back, he'd probly have to eat ambrosia for a week. Where had that come from? He tried to remember. Why did he need to go back? Whatever it was, the camp could handle it without him. Percy looked at the light coming in through the top of the cave. He had woken up earlier than usual. Even though it was hard to tell how days worked, he still had a sleep schedule, and his schedule said it was time for breakfast. His stomach growled in agreement.

He began walking through the cave, past the sowing room, past the bathroom, past Calypso's room. Wait was she singing? He backed up and put his ear up to the door. As he listened he started leaning against the door. Her voice was beautiful. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily on the door. Calypso was about to finish the word when Percy fell into the room. He hit the ground with a thud. He looked up and saw Calypso standing there, looking down at him, a little confused, but that's not what bothered Percy. The problem was Calypso was completely naked. Percy looked at her chest and took in her cleavage. Her boobs where smaller than he had thought. He felt himself getting hard and cursed himself but he kept looking. His eyes slowly worked their way down until they stopped at her pelvic section. What was he looking at? He knew girls didn't have penises, but what he saw made his brain turn to mush. Percy said something really intelligent like "uhhh" as he gazed upon her body.

Calypso snapped out of her shock and tried covering herself with her hands. She was as red as a tomato. She screamed "ah! Get out! Get out!" with a horrified look on her face.

"Sorry!" Percy said as he got off the ground and ran out the door right into the wall. He shook his head, and kept running until he was back to where he slept. He sat on his bed and thought about what he had seen.

He was so lost. It made no sense to him. He and his mom had never really talked about the body. I mean sure his mom had brought up stuff about changes in his body, and hormones, but they hadn't gone over female anatomy. The one time in school they were going to learn it he had run out of his health class to go deal with monsters the day his classmates had gone over it. At the time he was grateful, now he wish he had stayed after class, witch scarred him. No one wants to stay after class.

Calypso's P.O.V

After Percy had left the room, Calypso relaxed and sat on her bed. Gods, that was scary. She thought about the way he had looked at her, disoriented and confused, and shocked. She had been too. As he had looked at her pussy, she felt kind of aroused, and kinda wished he had stayed there forever. As he had ran out of the room, Calypso recognized the boner he had gotten. So Percy thought she was sexy. Clearly Percy didn't know anything about sex. Calypso smiled and went to work as she began sowing herself some special clothes, just for Percy. When she was done, she was proud of her work. She slipped them on and put a white sleeveless dress over it that was easily removable and way to small. She walked to Percy's room and saw him sitting on his bed deep in thought.

"Percy?"

He looked at her startled "Yeah?"

He sounded scared and Calypso had to try hard not to smile. He probly thought he was going to be killed, and used as food for the birds. "I'm sorry about freaking out at you. Can you um, come with me so we can talk?"

Percy gulped and stood up slowly "Sure…"

Calypso worked her way back to her room and took a deep breath. This would either be humiliating, or god fucking amazing.

Percy's P.O.V.

As Percy followed her back to her room, he started to sweat. What was Calypso going to do to him? Turn him into dirt for her plants? Make him walk around naked to get even? Or gods forbid, make him have to sow his own clothes.

He looked at his feet. They had stopped walking. He looked up and saw Calypso standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"Percy you seemed a little confused when you saw me, like my body was confusing. Would you like me to explain it to you?"

Percy gulped. The way she smiled made him jittery. Then again, Calypso was going to personally explain what he saw, which would be easier then asking his mom. Percy looked down at his pants and saw his erection that was clearly visible and then looked back up at Calypso.

"Yes please."

Calypso's smile grew as she strode up to Percy and pulled him to the edge of her bed. Percy stood in front of her, looking at Calypso smiling proudly with a glint in her eyes. She slowly pulled some pins to her dress and Percy looked at her awestruck as her dress fell to the ground. She was wearing a white lacy bra and white lacey thong that covered her pussy but showed off her ass and her curves.

"My face is up here Percy. Instead of just telling you about it, I thought I would show you a woman's body, and every little secret to it. Also I want this to be fun for both of us, me and your little friend there." She said as she put her hand on Percy's growing erection. Calypso put her arms behind her back and unhooked her bra. Percy stared at her boobs with wonder. He slowly reached out his arms to touch them, and then pulled back.

"No its ok go ahead."

Percy reached back out and grabbed onto her boobs. They were softer than he had thought. He squeezed them and put his face up to them.

"These are boobs. My guess is you already know what they are but I'll teach you a little more about them. Boobs are where girls carry milk to feed babies, but they also give us pleasure when people touch them like you just did. It also feels good when people suck and lick them."

She shoved her boobs in Percy's face. Percy slowly sucked her left boob and kept keening the right. Calypso let out an involuntary moan as he tweaked her nipple. Her boobs felt so good in his mouth. He switched and put the other boob in his mouth and began sucking. He decided to take a chance and bit down on her nipple. Calypso moaned in pleasure and he was sure he had tasted milk.

"That was nice. Let me return the favor. She took off Percy's shirt and slid his shorts and boxers down revealing his fully erect 7 inch cock. Calypso licked her lips. He was bigger than Odysseus. "What I'm about to give you is called a blow job."

Percy watched as she slowly put his cock in her mouth. She began sucking on the tip of his cock and slowly moving her head down his shaft. Percy moaned in pleasure. This felt amazing! He could feel her tongue going up and down. She started bobbing faster and Percy thought he might scream. He felt muscles in his cock tense up. gods, this was amazing. Calypso shoved his entire cock in her mouth, all seven inches, as she began to deep throat him. He could feel her throat muscles tightening around his cock. Calypso gaged as she did so. The muscles in Percy's cock got unusually tight when he then loosened as he cummed down Calypso's throat. Calypso gulped it down then took Percy's cock out of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I ju-"

"Percy it's ok. That's normal. All you did was cum. You just shot sticky stuff down my throat. It tasted pretty good actually. Cum is what has to be combined with an egg that I have inside my body to make a baby." Calypso looked at Percy's cock "looks like we won't be able to fuck until you've recharged, but that's ok. Now I can show you the rest of me.

Calypso turned around and wiggled her ass in front of Percy "Obviously you recognize this part of my body. You remember when your parents used to spank you for being noddy? I want you to spank me. Hard."

"Wait, you want me to spank you because you're "natty?"

"I'm a very natty girl."

With that Percy slapped her ass with a loud clap.

"Percy, Again. Again!"

Percy slapped her ass harder and began to pick up speed. He began smacking her ass furiously, loving the sound it made.

"Ugh, stop Percy! That's enough." She said as she rubbed her backside. Percy began to steady his breathing. He had gotten so caught up seeing her two ass cheeks giggle. His hand was sore from the slapping.

"So what is that you're wearing again? And why did you leave your ass sticking out of the back?"

"It's called a G-string. It shows off my ass and legs so I can feel sexy. Anyway now I can show you the best part of a woman." She grabbed Percy's hand and put it on her vagina. "This, This is the best part. This is where a girl gets the most pleasure from. It's called a pussy." She let go of Percy's hand and sat up on the bed with her legs sticking out. "Take it off."

Percy grabbed the center of her thong, right between her legs, and slowly pulled it off her legs. Calypso spread her legs wide to give Percy a better view. "Obviously you're still confused, so let me explain. This" she said pointing to her little whole "is the urethra. Pretty much where I pee from, although touching it feels good. This part right here," she said moving her finger "is my clitoris, or cilt. It feels amazing if you touch it there."

Percy put his finger on top of her urethra and began moving his finger around her cilt. Calypso groaned in pleasure. Percy began rubbing it faster and pushing with more force. "oh yes, good Percy, yes" Percy did so for minutes until Calypso pushed his hand off. "That felt amazing. gods you're good. Guess it's time. This is my vagina. When I say pussy, this is the part I'm talking about. If a girl has a baby, this is where it comes out, but it's also the best spot to pleasure a woman. Point your finger out and then put it inside my pussy."

Percy began slowly sliding his finger in. "I want you to feel around in there."

"It's so wet." Percy commented.

"Mm-hmm, that's to help for later."

"It's sucking on my finger."

"That's to make it more enjoyable for the man."

Percy moved his finger around until he felt something spongy on the top. He rubbed it again and felt it move under his finger. Calypso bucked her hips in pleasure.

"That is my G-spot. It's the most sensitive spot. Mm. Put and another finger and slowly go in and out poking my G-spot on the way in."

Percy happily obliged. He started out slow but began to speed up, getting more moaning from Calypso. He added another finger and speed up. Calypso was thrashing all over the place, moaning and groaning, as Percy's fingers played with her pussy. After several more minutes of this. Calypso pulled his hand out and panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Percy, remember when I gave you a blow job, now you will give me one. All you have to do is lick my pussy and put your tongue inside it. It's called "eating out" a girl."

Percy started with one big lick, going from her anus right to her urethra, earning a loud moan from Calypso. Percy was surprised by how good it tasted. He licked it again and again sticking the tip of his tongue into her urethra at the end. He picked up speed getting more moaning from Calypso. He began moving his tongue more, so he could slip it into her pussy, licking the tense muscles. He grabbed Calypso's ass and began full on assaulting her vagina. He sucked and licked her urethra until he got bored and then began to do the same to her pussy. Calypso bucked her hips in pleasure. Grabbing the back of Percy's head, she smashed her pussy into his face. Calypso screamed in pleasure as she came all over Percy's face. Percy licked the cum off his face.

"Clean it up." Calypso said.

"With pleasure"

Percy licked her pussy cleaning up all the cum and then licked a little more for good measure.

"Oh gods that was amazing." Calypso said. She looked down at Percy's cock and saw it was fully erect again. "Perfect. Percy there is one last thing to cover. To make a baby the man puts his dick inside a girl's pussy and cums, and it feels amazing for both of them." Calypso got off the bed and onto her knees and hands in the doggy style position. "There is a barrier inside me called a hymen that's been broken multiple times thanks to being immortal. Sadly being a goddess means that I heal so it repairs itself a while later. You have to break it. This is the pinnacle of sex for both of us. Fucking. Just put your penis inside my pussy and slowly go in and out."

Percy slowly slid himself in until he reached her barrier. It felt so good sliding only a few inches. Her pussy was so tight due to self-healing and not fucking for 1,000 years. Percy pulled out then smacked it back in, breaking her barrier. Calypso's body tightened, crushing Percy's cock as the pain washed over her. After a few minutes, Percy started sliding his dick in and out slowly. Calypso moaned in pleasure.

"Faster Percy, faster." Calypso said while moaning.

Percy slowly picked up speed and began banging Calypso mercilessly, shoving his dick as far as he could then pulling almost all the way in before smashing his way back in again. Percy moaned in pleasure. This felt so good. No wonder the gods had kids a lot. A few minutes later, after destroying Calypso's pussy, Percy felt his balls tighten.

"Calypso I'm going to cum." He warned.

Calypso looked up in alarm shaking her head no. "Pull out! Pull out!"

"You self-heal right?"

"Yes but I can still get pregnant!"

Percy pulled his dick out and shoved it inside Calypso's urethra. She howled in pain as Percy ripped her urethra unnaturally wide. Calypso sobbed into the bed. The pain, the pain was unbearable. Percy shoved himself as deep as he could before he exploded his jizz inside her.

"Gods Percy, why in Hades would you do that!"

"You said you self-heal! Where else was I supposed to stick it?"

"Up my ass, you prick! It's called anal sex! You fuck me inside my ass!"

"And get your crap all over my dick? No way!"

"Well you get it weather you like it or not!" Calypso said as she called her invisible servants to hold Percy on his back, pinned to the floor. Calypso slowly lowered herself onto his dick, shoving it up her ass and rode him like a cowgirl. Percy cursed. He hated feeling her shit stick to his dick, but he didn't mind fucking her. Percy got into rhythm and smacked his hips up to meet with hers. Percy took his hand and started adding fingers into her ass. Calypso groaned, but kept going.

After a few more minutes Calypso settled on Percy's lap. She moaned once then pissed all over Percy's stomach. To get her back, Percy got up and put his dick and her mouth and took a piss; holding Calypso's head over his dick to make sure she got a nice clean taste. Once he was empty, Calypso spat Percy's dick out of her mouth, got up, and laid on her bed. She patted beside her, signaling for Percy to join her. Percy jumped on the bed and put his face level with her boobs.

"gods I haven't had sex in so long. You did pretty well for your first time." Calypso said.

"Thanks. It was nice to fuck." Plus now I can say I fucked a goddess, Percy thought.

Percy scooted closer to Calypso and with one hand played with her boobs and with the other, her cilt. Calypso put her hand on Percy's dick and fell asleep. Percy could only imagine what they would do the next day.

Ok well I hoped you liked it! Sadly the next day is when Percy leaves the island. So sad. So, what you think? Good? Bad? Got any Ideas? Should I make this a series of one shots? Thank you all so much!

Last of all,

REVIEW!


End file.
